


Hello, Again

by RKatC



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ABO梗, AU, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Omega Bucky Barnes, 冬寡友情向, 鐵冬友情向
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKatC/pseuds/RKatC
Summary: 故事是這樣的，他們離婚的時候只需要做好兩件事情，但Steve和Bucky卻一起搞砸了，還有什麼比和前夫重逢更討厭的呢？(本文集萬年老梗之大成 / AU / 特工！Steve / 翻譯員！Bucky / 離婚夫夫 / 復婚? /ABO梗 / 總之就是些常見的設定想走經典通俗路線，能接受的請進！ )





	1. 哈囉，我親愛的前夫

**Author's Note:**

> 選在2017情人節開新連載，祝各位情人節快樂(*´∀`)~♥
> 
> 本文OOC難免，各種Bug也是有，基本上就作者自嗨用，把各種老梗湊在一起寫出經典故事的那種情懷，如果不小心變言小絕非我本意，把精神糧食分享給更多喜歡盾冬的大家才是真的，希望各位喜歡唷！

※

哈囉，我親愛的前夫！

Bucky想著要不要乾脆就這麼和男人打招呼，用……大概30種他會的語言裡，再挑最少5種他流利到可以當作母語的語言來說，但不管哪種語言都不適合形容現在的場面。這種時候尤其顯現出英語的強大精妙之處，全世界通用的單字與單字。

Fuck and Love

操，James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes再次見到舊愛Steve真他媽的糟透了。

Bucky覺得自己可能永遠也沒準備好，直到真正重逢的今天依然讓他心碎。

眼前的Alpha像以前一樣好聞得要命，滴上新鮮檸檬的馬鞭草和雪松木搔刮著Bucky的鼻息，一雙乾淨無暇的藍色眼睛充滿專注，完美的三件式訂製西裝把他的身材襯托得人神共憤，身形修長健美，肌肉飽滿結實，至少證明了Bucky三年前的擇偶眼光還是挺不錯的不是嘛。

他小心翼翼的盯著Bucky，刻意收斂Alpha的信息素，「我是Steve Rogers，你們的新保鑣，很高興見到你！」伸出來的手仍然停在半空中，Bucky看起來完全沒有意願與他來個友誼的握手。

喔！沒錯，Bucky就是愛記恨的可憐的幼稚鬼。

Natasha翻了記白眼，手肘用力頂著Bucky。「拿出你的風度！」

Bucky敷衍的往Steve手上拍了一下，那麼一下就算他們握手了，轉頭對Natasha低吼，「 ** _操他的Rogers，妳沒告訴我是他，Nat，妳居然敢不告訴我！*(俄語)_** 」以及他一開口就是除了Natasha沒人聽得懂的俄語。

Bucky顯然很激動，他總是這個樣子，不自覺脫口而出的各種外語，通常是俄語，也可能是德語，語言在他嘴裡華麗翻轉著，既性感又有氣勢。即使他們曾經結婚兩年，Steve從來都聽不懂。當你的男人，括號(前夫)是個語言天才，他就有能力當你的面說話卻旨在無視你。Steve感到胃痛得快擰起來。

Bucky一點都沒有變。

 

※

他們離婚離得很乾淨，完全不聯絡的那種，沒有訊息，沒有電話，再沒有什麼應該或不應該。Bucky頭也不回踏出家門的那刻，Steve連呼吸都絕望。

Bucky隔天就搬出他們原本可以眺望布魯克林大橋公園(Brooklyn Bridge Park)和布魯克林高地步道(Brooklyn Heights Promenade)的別墅，那是棟建於1854年戰前的三層老式紅磚建築，他們兩個都愛死那些迷人的紅磚牆。當初光是購入與內部裝修就榨光他們的銀行戶頭。如果願意出售，它將會是這區最有價值的物件，但Steve至今還是住在這裡。

那天早上他接到Natasha的電話，「聽說你從神盾局退休了，要不要接下Stark企業的新工作？提供特殊福利，你知道的！」Natasha低聲笑著，「外面有多少人想弄死Tony，我才不在乎！民眾憎恨有錢人。」她愉快得提醒Steve，「但誰知道會不會連累你的Bucky呢？」

「Nat，就算是恐嚇，我想你成功了。」Steve嘆著氣。「還有，呃──我是說多謝了。」

事實上Steve根本沒有拒絕的餘地，他也沒打算拒絕就是。Tony是他前夫的老闆不是理由，Natasha是他前夫的同事也不是理由，Tony和Natasha是他和他前夫共同的好友，還參加過他和他前夫的婚禮更不是理由。

這些當然都不是理由。

該死的，Steve已經整整三年沒見過Bucky了。

整整三年。

他們離婚後，Steve持續和Tony、Natasha保持聯絡，要知道他沒搬家，沒換過手機號碼，Bucky卻正好相反。Steve原先以為的並不是用這種方式斷開彼此的關係，就像退回好朋友的位置，偶爾也是能……就是偶爾而已，Steve想就算是偶爾也沒關係，只要Bucky還能分給他一點點眼裡的餘光就好。

但Bucky選擇直接從他的生活消失。

而當時先開口說要離婚的卻是Steve自己。

 

(TBC)  
#


	2. 你都剛好不在

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABO世界觀基本採用常見設定，原則上是這樣：腺體有 / 咬痕標記有 / 發情期有 / 臨時標記有 / 成結有 / 無雙性設定 / 生殖腔有 / 其他細節麻煩請以文章內容為主，有問題歡迎發問，希望大家看得開心喔^^

※

所以，這真的不能怪Steve在三年後的開場白如此愚蠢，什麼很高興見到你之類的，Bucky沒有轉身就走，完全是因為該死的摩納哥大獎賽實在太有吸引力了，誰叫他如此熱愛車子們與各式機械。開著電視，讓轟隆隆的F1引擎嘶吼聲伴隨他們做愛，Bucky騎在Steve老二上的樣子美得讓Steve在離婚後繼續拿來自慰。

真他媽可憐。Steve是個沒有性生活的失婚Alpha。

上飛機前，Bucky依然連看都不看他一眼。

「James，你知道你很辣，但你的臭臉不是。」Tony鄭重警告他的首席貼身翻譯員，「就算你們是離婚夫夫，有什麼話不能說清楚，Mile High Club*歡迎你！(*空中性愛的意思)

「我的臉就長這樣，不喜歡你可以開除我。」Bucky惡狠狠說道。

「不，James，那可不行！」Pepper笑著從座椅的另一邊探出頭，「請別讓我困擾，拜託了，我需要你。」

喔，這下子連Tony的未婚妻都知道Steve是他可惡的前夫，是說到底還有誰不知道啊，Bucky覺得他的人生更煩了。

Pepper顯然很期待這次的蔚藍海岸之行，她和Tony預計在南法停留兩個禮拜，順便去蒙地卡羅觀賞F1賽事。隨行人員還有Tony的秘書、翻譯員、司機、助理等，Natasha和Bucky屬於前兩種，Steve則是最後一刻被Natasha以維安人力不足為理由另外招募的新進保鑣。

Stark家的私人飛機相當豪華，提供米其林等級的飛機餐、各種酒水，飯店式的座艙環境，幫Tony工作的好處之一是可以跟著享受上流生活，而他給的薪水就和你必須忍受他的龜毛、自大等缺點一樣可觀。Natasha可是樂於把參與Tony和未婚妻的旅行當作是工作的一部分，她喜歡她的工作。

相較之下Bucky已經後悔了。

他就應該抱著電視在家看F1轉播才對，他一點都不想去，他的眼神，他的表情，他僵硬的肢體動作，他從頭到腳都在說不想去。

「你為什麼坐在我旁邊？」

「Tony說我可以坐任何位子。」Steve聳聳肩，試著不去注意Bucky，這他媽太難了。他和他前夫重逢後的第一件事情，是並肩坐在前往法國的私人飛機上，而他再次觸碰Bucky身體的地方是膝蓋。

飛程中的顛簸讓他們的膝蓋無可避免相觸，Steve並不介意，Bucky卻表現得像被電到，困在一英里的高空上，曾經傷透他的前夫就坐在旁邊，還見鬼的一副「你還好嗎」的樣子，Bucky開始擔心這趟旅行他該怎麼撐下去，才不會失手殺死Steve或多管閒事的Natasha。

想著想著，疲倦向他襲來，他漸漸滑入睡眠。

飛機上的冷氣很冷，當那顆棕色腦袋下意識靠向Steve的時候，Steve驚訝自己有多想念這甜蜜的重量。兩側的瀏海貼著Bucky的臉頰，Steve沒看過Bucky把頭髮留這麼長，蓬鬆的髮絲隨著他每次呼吸輕輕躍動。

洗髮精，衣服殘留的皂香，Steve能準確分辨來自Bucky身上的所有味道，還有一抹淡得難以捕捉的香橙花，帶著些許玫瑰和西洋梨的信息素。Bucky可能用了抑制劑，那很正常，一個恢復單身的Omega不想太引人注目也許該低調點，何況Bucky從以前就有使用抑制劑的習慣。

唉，Steve壓抑著不要伸手觸摸Bucky，無論他有多麼想把手指插入那些柔軟的頭髮裡，甚至幹更邪惡的事情。

Bucky醒來時，視野的方向很奇怪，Natasha朝他眨眨眼睛，他遲鈍的發現他正安然的待在專屬位置，補充──三年前的專屬位置，也就是Steve寬闊的肩膀上。他的脖子有點痠痛，但睡起來的感覺相當舒服，Alpha信息素溫暖的包裹他，腿上蓋著本來沒有的毯子。

操，一定是Steve幫他蓋的，還能有誰呢，Bucky狠狠瞪回去。Nat妳個背叛朋友，不要忘記我比Steve更早認識妳。

不過趁Steve也睡著的狀況下，Bucky決定多賴在他身上幾分鐘，然後空服員小聲問他要不要喝什麼，他故意把Steve撞醒，大聲表示：「我們要全糖全脂的香草榛果拿鐵和雙倍熱可可。」沒有一種是Steve喜歡喝的。當然。

 

※

下飛機後，Pepper立刻興沖沖展開她和Tony的南法行，觀光景點、精品購物、美食饗宴，反正Tony擺明隨便她怎樣。

考量到Tony名列十大全球富豪榜(The World's Billionaires)，就算多了Steve，整個維安團隊還是不足以負荷，而Pepper的法語程度僅止於一塊蛋糕，就字面上的意思，她幾乎走到哪裡都需要Bucky，這讓Steve不得不時刻繃緊神經。

南法的治安比惡名昭彰的巴黎好些，Steve依然擋下幾個可疑的傢伙，Tony穿得不招搖就不夠Stark了。

最糟糕的一次是，他們在鬧區的街道被成群的觀光客沖散，人潮來得太快，Pepper和Bucky被擠出維安人員的視線外，等Steve找到他們的時候，Pepper嚇得快哭出來。

媽的，Bucky受傷了

看上去像被彈簧刀劃到，一道不算深的的鮮紅色傷口，還不到需要去醫院縫合的程度。Pepper形容他宛如英雄一樣救了她。這只是個被美化的意外，Steve理智上很清楚，他們一開始就沒有配置應有的人力，保鑣們把人跟丟了。Tony立刻決定結束下午的行程，直接返回飯店休息。

還真讓Natasha猜到，該死的Natasha在壞的方面總是正確的。除了無止境的自責，Steve不像她那樣游刃有餘，三年前他就做不到，三年後亦然。

 

※

他們一回到飯店，Natasha已經安排私人醫師到Bucky的房間，Pepper就差沒把全法國最好的醫療團隊搬過來，雖然說Tony絕對辦得到。

原本的行程通通泡湯，換來手臂上火辣辣的疼痛，Bucky瞎忙整天，一沾到床整個疲倦感都湧上來。

「人不是都走了，你怎麼還在這裡？」聲音從枕頭裡傳來。

「你就這麼不想看到我？」

「我沒這樣說啊。」Bucky懶洋洋的趴在床上，卻把臉轉往另外一邊。好吧，根本不是想不想看到的問題，而是他為什麼非得和前夫在他的房間獨處呢？在這見鬼的蜜月套房裡(honeymoon suite)，加大的床，加大的浴缸。Nat，還真是謝謝妳啊，但妳肯定也有幫Steve訂房間的是吧。

他用力閉上眼睛假裝在休息，Steve踏著細碎的腳步走遠，又拿了什麼東西回來，Bucky感覺到床往下陷，然後一杯冰水抵著他的額頭。「你會渴嗎？要喝水嗎？」

冰冰的感覺很舒暢。他是渴了沒錯，但Bucky不想要Steve的照顧，要是睜開眼睛，他會看到一個滿臉擔心的Steve坐在床邊，所以他睜開了。「Steve，走開。」他把杯子往旁邊推，冰水濺了出來，Bucky委屈的噘起嘴，他才沒有真的想道歉，水全灑在Steve的襯衫上，Steve無所謂的把杯子拿走，反而轉頭又向他道歉。

「Buck，讓你受傷，我很抱歉。」

「你剛剛聽到了，我叫你走開。」

「我不走開。」

Bucky瞪著他，累得很想生氣，眼角染上激動的紅潮。「你很糟糕，Steve，你失職了。」

「是，這是我的錯。」Steve不否認，他撐著手肘，利用體型優勢彎下身子，把Bucky困在自己和床鋪之間。他的前夫在這方面沒有警戒心，Steve是指屬於Alpha和Omega的關係，他曾經的Omega在他面前舒展身體，並躺在床上。Steve的自制力簡直超乎常人四倍不止，畢竟他們現在的距離是那麼的近。

兩股熟悉的信息素在空氣裡交織繾綣，Bucky的味道依然聞起來很淡，但Steve有種說不出來的奇異感，太和諧，這根本不應該，畢竟他們已經離婚三年了。上帝啊，他真的想死Bucky，他要吻他，現在就要，而且他就是知道Bucky不會再次推開他。

Bucky確實沒有這麼做，他讓Steve溫暖的唇擦過他的，從喉間溢出感嘆，「……你沒做錯事，你失職只是因為我每次需要你的時候，你都剛好不在，但你要知道我沒有怪你。」他盯著Steve的眼睛，「一次也沒有。」

Bucky語氣平淡得像在談論天氣，今天算一次，三年前也算一次。

而Steve實在不想被提醒，Bucky根本不需要他的道歉。他們的婚姻走到最後充斥太多太多的道歉，即使Steve至今仍然還在道歉。

他幾乎是狼狽得逃離Bucky的房間。

 

(TBC)  
#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那麼，故事還在繼續，歡迎給我愛心或留言和我一起討論^^


	3. 真的是真的嗎

※

Tony和Pepper的旅行還在繼續，有了Bucky受傷的前例，Steve工作時的神經繃到極致，每天早上坐在挑高陽光室裡享用飯店自助式早餐是他最輕鬆的時候，這個時段常常遇到Natasha和其他隨行人員，反正老闆(準)夫妻通常會叫客房服務，他們甚至還能聚在一起說Tony的壞話。

「早安啊，Steve。」Natasha抱著餐盤，一來就直接坐在Steve對面，「又沒睡好？」

「我看起來很累嗎？」從Bucky受傷那天就沒睡好了，Steve挫敗得想。他啃著烤吐司，其實完全吃不下，盤子裡的東西幾乎沒有動。

「不，你看起來像為愛煩惱的黑眼圈笨蛋。」她把優格淋上水果沙拉，「我幫他訂的是蜜月套房，你怎麼能這麼蠢！」

「我不──」接著Steve居然看到Bucky也來吃早餐！他夾了滿滿一盤食物向他們走來，更正是Natasha的方向。

「今天是什麼好日子啊？」她刻意拖長的語音意味深長。

Bucky歪了一下頭示意，什麼屁話也不想說。大概就是今天起床下錯邊。

即使這般無理取鬧，抿起的嘴角，繃緊的下顎，脾氣無處可發的表情在Steve看來就像等著被逗弄的壞貓咪，「真難得啊，這個愛賴床鬼！」他小聲咕噥著，但Bucky可能聽見了，眼白向Steve瞟去，又很快把注意力放回食物上。氣氛有點尷尬，Steve一直忍不住偷看坐在Natasha旁邊的Bucky。

Bucky吃得很慢，像每顆每條每樣青菜都對不起他一樣，說真的他不想吃青菜的話，可以不用拿啊。

「Nat，為什麼我沒有培根。」他慢吞吞地說，眼睛盯著Natasha的盤子。

「因為最後一份在我這裡。」她敲敲手指。

Steve立刻默不作聲的離開座位，膝蓋還不小心撞到桌腳，整個桌面跟著震動一下。

「開心了？」Natasha幸災樂禍的問。

Bucky不耐煩的「嘖」一聲，也離開座位。

幾分鐘後，這對離婚夫夫分別拿著培根和咖啡回來了，Natasha暗自覺得他們在欲蓋彌彰。Steve無須擔心，Bucky真的很想要剛煎好的培根，他接過Steve遞來的盤子，讓Steve的拇指輕輕滑過他的手背。Steve從來不是擅長調情的那個，但Bucky接受的話就是。

「Steve，你看上去需要這個。」他冷冷的說。

Steve愣愣看著他把奶油塊加進熱騰騰的黑咖啡裡，淺黃色的奶油塊以曼妙的速度漸漸融化，香濃的油脂在表面擴散成圈。一絲久違的幸福感在Steve胸口膨脹，他的丈夫以前在他工作忙碌又沒食慾的時候，會在隔天特別早起，為Steve送上Barnes特製奶油咖啡(Bullet Coffee)。

這是離婚後的第一杯。

Steve覺得自己今天的運氣很好，而他不知道這份好運能有多久。

 

※

兩個禮拜的南法之行來到尾聲，Tony讓所有隨行人員放假一天，雖然他是Natasha口中讓人討厭的有錢老闆，毫無疑問也是最好的老闆。Natasha能忍受他的個性，Bucky為他保護Pepper都是他值得的。Steve也欠他，只是Steve沒和Tony認真談過那件事情。

不管怎樣，這天多出來的休假太重要了。

Steve真的累斃，蒙頭大睡到中午才起床，他先在床上放空發呆，而後不情不願離開暖呼呼的羽絨被，光著腳走到浴室盥洗，沖澡、刷牙、刮鬍子，又濕濕的踩上昂貴的米色羊毛地毯走回房間。好房客不該這麼做，但管它的呢。外面的天氣很好，他應該出去晃一下，但他什麼也不想做。

打開衣櫃，裡面有三套西裝，他挑的卻是簡單的T-shirt配牛仔褲。

嗯──他今天不工作，聽上去很諷刺，不過Bucky應該也不在乎了。Steve無可救藥再次想起他前夫。

 

※

當天晚上Natasha傳了訊息給Steve。

_**你最好快來加入我們，順便把他領走！*(手機訊息)** _

用什麼身分啊？Steve想大喊，但他實在需要喝一杯，很多很多杯。

Steve剛踏進酒吧就在心裡默默詛咒在場所有人。Natasha她們在沙發區占到好位置，Steve從她揚起下巴的方向看過去，果然──那抹幾乎掛在吧檯上的熟悉身影可以通殺Alpha、Beta和Omega，溼漉漉的雙眼，艷麗的唇色，襯衫下收窄的美妙腰線，一小截不經意露出的細緻肌膚。Steve當然知道這些有多迷人，三年前曾經全部是他的。

Bucky顯然已經醉了，Natasha明明可以阻止他卻沒這麼做，像是故意放縱他似的。她對他的關心一直無微不至的恰到好處。Steve有時候不敢揣測她和Bucky的情感儀指針偏向哪裡， **上帝，那可是大寫字母的NATASHA啊** 。

Bucky正趴在吧檯上和隔壁的男人聊天，整間酒吧以他為中心聚集來自四周的情慾目光。是的，他就不應該翹著屁股，光是他出現在酒吧這件事情本身就充滿罪惡。Steve向酒保要了杯威士忌加冰，坐在吧檯最遠的位置，根據經驗，事情將變得相當麻煩。

一直有人為Bucky買酒，他面前擺滿顏色夢幻的各種調酒，Bucky碰都不碰卻吃了上面的櫻桃和橙片。Steve猜他最少喝了一輪的龍舌蘭，不要命的喝法說明他心情很糟，如果是因為Steve，那絕對是Steve的榮幸。

期間Bucky旁邊的座位又換了好幾個人，有男有女。

直到其中一個摸上Bucky的背，在他腰際搔弄，意圖爬進褲子裡，動作嫻熟得太過份──Steve倏地站起來！Bucky轉頭開始找人，他終於看到Steve了！

操。

Steve很生氣，Steve走過來了。

Bucky踉蹌得跌入Steve懷裡，任由Steve在Natasha的注視下把他拖出酒吧。

 

※

離開喧鬧的場所，所有的一切變得突兀而安靜。

酒精混淆Bucky的腦袋，一直有種不真實的耳鳴，他所能想到的只有「Steve，你遲到了。」世界在旋轉，他軟綿綿的靠在Steve身上，用鼻音抱怨，「你應該更早來的。」

「好，對不起。」環在Bucky腰上的手更用力了些。

Steve不覺得Bucky有意識到這個，他剛剛在說他喝一晚上的酒，只為了Steve向他走去的那刻。他在等他，儘管Bucky清醒時絕對不會承認。Steve悲哀的想Bucky當年在婚前單身派對都沒這麼醉，他能給他的快樂遠遠不及痛苦，即使如此他還是不想放手。

他從Bucky褲子後的口袋找到房卡，一進房間Bucky就被地毯絆倒，整個人往Steve身上跌。Steve的背重重撞在牆上，痛得悶哼，Bucky揪著他的衣領不放，嘴裡不停碎碎唸著。

「Bucky，我聽不懂。」或許是德語，Bucky能把德語說得輕軟如蛋糕。Steve好笑得發現Bucky墊起腳，像小動物一樣略為仰頭看著他，鼻尖湊到他頸窩嗅聞。「你知道你在幹嘛嗎？」他也不指望Bucky回答就是，「拜託，說我聽得懂的話，像是英文。」

「嗯……去你的！」Bucky的呼吸噴在Steve脖子上，勾起蠢蠢欲動的慾望，他磨蹭著Steve，一腳卡進Steve兩腿之間。

並不是說Steve沒有反應或不想要，隆起的褲襠脹得他很難受，但他實在不確定他們能不能繼續下去。他很久沒有好好做愛，離婚後的性生活乏善可陳，而他的前夫兼自慰對象正渾身發熱貼著他呢。

他把Bucky抱到床上，Bucky卻在這一刻抓住Steve的手。

「……你要走了嗎？混蛋。」

Bucky看著他的樣子，是那麼的委屈與不甘心，還有一點憤怒，灰藍色的雙眼濛著水霧，透過三年的分離，彷彿在燈火闌珊處凝視Steve。Steve不能在這種時候離開他，一步也不行，他憐惜得撥開散落在Bucky額前的瀏海，指尖滑過耳廓來到Bucky頸後。

「聽我說，你喝醉了。」他用指腹輕觸著那裡。

Bucky因為這個動作而舒服得瞇起眼睛，Steve開始輕輕按摩Bucky頸後的部位，Omega喜歡被愛撫這裡，這是很親密的動作，Steve不能越過最後的底線，他不能揣測Bucky離婚後的性事，Bucky可能有女朋友或男朋友，也可能有其他Alpha，他必須尊重他。

Omega本能被撩撥，Bucky追逐著Alpha，臉頰貼著Steve的手，既是討好也是渴求。Steve能感到Omega腺體在搓揉之下的美妙變化，甘甜的信息素味道越來越濃，Bucky難得露出脆弱的姿態，連抱怨都顯得非常可愛。

「嗯，你是說好要陪我到最後，卻沒做到的混蛋。」

「我的確是混蛋，我很抱歉，就算你不想聽，我還是要說我很抱歉。」Steve改用掌心覆在Bucky的頸後，溫柔撫摸腺體，試圖安撫Omega的情緒。

「Buck，我沒有一天不後悔。」

「什麼？」他咬著唇，「……喔，你後悔和我離婚了？」

「非常後悔。」Steve老實回答。

Bucky還有點暈，在酒精與信息素的漩渦之下旋轉著，他甚至不記得自己前句、前前句、前前前句說過的話。「Steve，你真的是真的嗎？」他十分懷疑。

「你要親自確定一下？」然後Steve低頭吻了他，舌尖畫著唇緣，溜到溫暖的口腔裡捲著他的舌頭。

Bucky嚐起來就是James Buchanan Barnes的味道，帶著Omega的香氛、龍舌蘭的辛辣和焦糖風味，從一開始Steve就無法停下，他不能碰他，不能用Bucky最喜歡的方式碰他。「確定知道我是誰了，嗯？」Steve有種作弊得逞的罪惡感與愉悅，他慢慢加深這個吻，用拇指抹去Bucky嘴角過多的口水銀絲。

Bucky發出嗚咽般的聲音，雙手黏進Steve的衣服裡，往上用力一掀，就像他們以前做過很多次的那樣，Steve被脫去T-shirt，壯碩的胸肌出現在Bucky眼前，上面一層微微沁出的薄汗閃閃發亮，狂野的Alpha信息素瞬間炸開。

「操──Steve！」他忍不住呻吟。

「只要你想要，都是你的。」Steve把Bucky壓進床墊裡，強勢地聞著Bucky的味道，剛剛被愛撫過的Omega腺體受到Alpha信息素的刺激，氣味層次轉變，飄出染著白雪氣息的香草甜味，「我覺得你的抑制劑好像沒用，你聞起來他媽的太棒了！」那種讓Steve不解的信息素和諧感又來了！兩股信息素正合而為一。

他舔著Bucky的喉結，「求你了，你可以說不，但我們不能繼續，如果你已經……我不能佔你便宜，你知道的。」看在上帝的份上，Steve的老二硬得不能再硬了。Bucky沒說不，也沒說好，Steve以為要失去機會，「拜託，我們隨時能停下……」濕潤的吻痕一路來到頸側，他撥開Bucky的頭髮，讓頸後那片敏感細膩的肌膚暴露。

Omega的腺體位置。

Alpha邪惡的舌頭在上面打轉，Bucky全身都酥軟了。

天啊──Steve三年來想過任何可能，沒有一種是這樣。Bucky的腺體上有一圈褪成褐色的陳舊性咬痕，他很久以前就被標記了，Steve永遠認得這個。他們離婚後，Bucky沒有去做手術，他一直留著Steve的標記，他們的信息素完美融合，鑲嵌在彼此的血液與骨髓裡。

「上帝！你的Alpha是我！」Steve哽咽出聲，激動得用牙齒啃咬標記，小小的血珠冒出來，Bucky帶著哭腔的叫聲讓他想起他第一次標記他的時候，如此疼痛與甜蜜。

他們急得脫去對方的牛仔褲，Steve的金屬皮帶頭掉在地毯上發出聲響，Bucky被Steve扯壞襯衫扣子。赤裸的軀體互相交纏，Steve沒有辦法停止用他的嘴膜拜Bucky每一寸肌膚。他離開他太久，他想念他，需要他，慾火之火熊熊燃燒，但Bucky醉得不能勃起。

這倒不是最重要的，畢竟Bucky是個Omega，Steve擅長在床上照顧並疼愛他的Omega。他分開Bucky的大腿，指尖小心探入Bucky身後的穴口，作為動情的最好證明是Bucky的小穴已經溼了，他輕易加入更多手指在Bucky體內抽插，只要用對某個角度，Omega香甜的汁液會被摳出來，隨著抽插動作而四處飛濺，如Steve所願弄濕床單。

Bucky已經完全被Steve的手指操開，前面也硬了。

Steve抬起Bucky兩條腿，用力進入Bucky，Omega敏感的腸壁絞著Alpha的陰莖。Bucky在過程裡異常順從，傳教士體位讓他們能持續接吻，Steve不想放過他做愛時的表情，發紅的眼眶，迷離的眼角，他的眼睛噙著淚水隨著Steve的猛力衝刺而搖搖欲墜。

「操你的……Steve……是你先提離婚的……你先的……」他快哭了，舒服得連腳趾都蜷起來，呻吟破碎沙啞，最終尖叫著達到高潮，把精液射在Steve的腹肌上。

Steve想抽出部分的陰莖，Omega的後穴還處於痙攣狀態，但Bucky主動把大腿纏上Steve的腰，自己把屁股往前一頂又把Steve的陰莖吞回去，他緊緊抱住Steve，全身止不住顫抖，Steve知道高潮過後的他真的哭了。

「Buck，對不起，但是我愛你。」Steve的吻落在Bucky的額頭與頭髮上，他沒有退出Bucky的身體太久，而是換另外一種深沉的方式操Bucky。

現在，他們一起側躺在床上，Steve貼著Bucky從後面進入，Bucky縮在他的懷中像擁有全世界，Alpha火熱的巨大的陰莖整晚都深埋在Omega的甬道裡，Steve願意為此付出一切挽回他們曾經失敗的婚姻。

 

(TBC)  
#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這真的是很老梗的故事~~(掩面逃) 作者試圖用一點都會風格的東西包裝一下，但誰知道咧XD 我會繼續努力的！感謝每則留言！


	4. 不，我們不談

※

他們上床了。

昨天晚上，做了一整晚的愛。

Steve，他的前夫，晨勃還在他裡面，「拿出去。」Bucky聲音見鬼的沙啞，換來一記深深的頂入，「操！」就頂在他的前列腺上。Omega體內的汁液從昨晚就保持在滿溢狀態，他們身下的床單慘不忍睹，Steve把他翻過來，刻意把抽插的淫靡水聲弄得無比響亮。

至少他們用了後背式，酒醒後的Bucky不用看著Steve的臉衝上高潮。

Steve終於拔出陰莖時，Alpha早先射在他裡面的精液和Omega自身的潤滑液，如失禁般全部流出來。Bucky下意識收縮著後穴，可恥詭異的快感讓他有種想死在床上的衝動，他搖晃著屁股，Steve幾乎灌了他一肚子，他都不知道之後該如何正視被前夫操整晚的事實，以及+1，他們幾分鐘前又做了一次。

Steve跑下床拿著毛巾回來，簡單的擦拭後，Bucky被他抱到浴室清洗。

「Bucky，我……」他一副欲言又止的樣子。

「閉嘴。」Bucky趴在浴缸邊，「別，不要和我說話，我不想聽。」他剛剛才默許Steve用手指幫他把殘存的精液全勾出來。

「好吧。」Steve接著幫他洗頭。他瞪了他一眼，「你靠太近了。」Steve顯然是想吻他又笑著退開了。

早晨的節奏從此時變得緩慢悠長，Bucky泡在舒服的熱水裡，Steve在他視線的另一端沖澡，他的Alpha有著超棒的身體曲線與肌肉，全美第一的胸肌──毫無疑問是Bucky的最愛，還有形狀漂亮的背肌，整個呈現倒三角形的完美背影簡直辣得冒煙。當然，再往下，驚人的腰力和老二是Steve的強項。

沒錯，Steve很好很性感，他在床上很厲害。

Bucky忘不了他的前夫則是另外一回事。

做愛不但沒有解決他們的問題，反而成為問題來源。Steve昨晚在Bucky頸後留下新的痕跡，蠢得讓Bucky無法出去見人。臨時標記一個早就被標記過的Omega，何況他的Alpha一直是同一個人，這種行為除了滿足Steve該死的大Alpha主義和佔有慾，宣示意味遠大於實質意義。又或者……包含一點點做愛時的情趣，Bucky的意思是就那麼一點點。

總之，記得嗎，他們已經離婚了。

Bucky才不想讓所有人覺得他聞上去是屬於Steve的。

這就是為什麼Steve幫他吹完頭之後，Bucky決定當著Steve的面把那顆圓型的白色小藥丸吃下去，Steve必須看到這個畫面。

「你在吃抑制劑。」他語氣尷尬地陳述。

「不要說得好像你從來不知道。」Bucky艱難得把藥丸吞下。

「呃，我不是那個意思。」Steve不知所措的抓抓頭髮，「你這些年一直不願意見我，我不知道你……」事實上他們離婚後就沒見面，既然Bucky沒做手術，Alpha不在他身邊的日子，意味著他很可能吃了整整三年的抑制劑。那對你的身體健康不好，問題是Steve說不出口。

Bucky眨眨發酸的眼睛，他的眼睛還有點腫，邊哭邊罵Steve邊被Steve操，一想起昨晚他的老二都會跟著興奮跳動。「你覺得會被發現嗎？就是我的樣子，我不想被其他人知道。」他站到鏡子前，不停轉頭查看後頸，「咬痕沒流血了吧？」

「沒，我咬得很小力。」

「才怪。」

「你明明喜歡我用力啊。」Steve故意曲解Bucky的意思，那並不好笑。和你的前夫調情比做愛還難，說真的Bucky的身體老實多了，Steve覺得被操哭的Bucky坦率得超級可愛。「你的頭髮變很長。」他幫他調整襯衫領子，指腹摩著Bucky的後頸，「完全蓋住了這裡。」

「好了，Steve，別再碰那裡。」Bucky拱起背，小小的顫慄爬上脊椎。Steve完全知道那個地方有多敏感，根本犯規。

「告訴我，為什麼留著我的標記？」他低頭，加了一個輕吻在上面。

「不，我們不談標記的事情。」真遺憾啊。

Bucky故意無視Steve的失望，就像Alpha的標記並不值得更多的在意，連同今天早上殘存的溫情也已消失殆盡。Steve的臉跨下來，他就是再怎麼生氣也極力保持冷靜的那種人。Bucky並非想挑戰Steve能忍耐到什麼程度，他以為他們分開的時間夠久，事實上他們仍然是最熟悉的陌生人，簡直可恨。前夫這種生物啊。

「Buck，我不會把昨天晚上當作一夜情，或裝作什麼事情也沒發生。」

「 _ **操你的，你沒有資格和我談這些！我們不玩見鬼的談心遊戲！*(俄語)**_ 」

「講英文。」Steve壓低聲音，每個字都在忍耐，「你明明知道我聽不懂，如果我聽不懂，我要怎麼回應你？」

「我沒有要你的回應。」

「這就是問題所在，你不能總是拒絕溝通。」

「狗屎。」標準的英文發音，Bucky忍不住低吼，「我們上次溝通的結果是什麼？這正是我們為什麼離婚的原因。」

最可惡的是他該死的前夫，昨天晚上說後悔離婚了，他還愛著他。這算什麼，Bucky甚至都不能把自己的失控歸咎於喝醉，他留下Steve不是衝動，是因為他三年前沒這麼做。

 

※

他想他們大概是吵架了。Steve覺得又搞砸了一次。

他後來連早餐都沒吃，頂著一張生人勿近的臉就直接坐上飛往蒙地卡羅的私人飛機。他們接下來要到現場觀賞F1摩納哥大獎賽。

飛機上的座位安排基本沒變，除了Bucky換到Natasha旁邊，Steve變得離Bucky非常遠。Natasha挑起眉，沒有什麼方法能阻止她知道想知道的事情，她可不是什麼其他人，她是Natasha Romanoff，關於Bucky和Steve，她知道太多了，還加上一件「和前夫做愛的感覺怎樣」，她盯著Bucky，完全能理解Steve昨晚操得多勇猛。男孩們還滿意她訂的蜜月套房吧。

「少來，妳聞不到的。」

「我是用看的，傻瓜。」她強調，「親愛的James，你不會以為你能騙過我吧！」一方面和Natasha是個Alpha有關係，她能捕捉空間裡任何的性意味，另一方面Bucky和她的友情堅定得可怕。「你的臉，欲求不滿的臉，我看得煩了，今天卻像個忘記戴套的尷尬青少年。」她調整坐姿，把性感的大腿疊起來，「火辣的一夜齁！」

Bucky做了個「操」的無聲口型。

「喔！Steve沒戴。」她壞笑。

「Nat，妳知道我才是妳認識比較久的朋友吧！」停了一下，「而且我才沒有欲求不滿。」

「我是在幫你啊，不覺得你挑人的標準太高嗎？所謂的Steve類型就是Steve本人最棒的意思，你不就剛和他上床了。」她斜眼盯著Bucky，餘光不著痕跡的掃過Steve。大概是她很熱衷替離婚後的Bucky介紹約會對象，哪怕想追Bucky的人可以繞史塔克大廈兩圈，Bucky一時脫口而出：金髮、藍眼睛、胸肌大、標榜old-school的那種。

結果Natasha找半天找不到，在他離婚滿三年的時候又把他推往Steve。多謝了。

Bucky縮起肩膀，過長的頭髮搔著後頸的傷口，不痛就是有點刺癢。Natasha突然靠過來，畫著精緻妝容的臉快親上他的耳朵，用只有兩個人聽見的音量說：「你離婚後幾乎不約會，每隔一段時間就要請長假，身上從沒有味道，我只能說你真的非常擅長忍耐。」

呃，Bucky隱隱約約覺得她知道他沒去做手術，丟臉死了。

沒有哪個Omega在離婚後保留前夫的標記。或許有些Alpha的性癖好特殊，喜歡操被標記過的Omega，不過一旦想要認真經營感情，根本沒有Alpha能接受Omega被另一個Alpha標記。何況去除標記手術只需要三十分鐘，安全性高，有些醫院甚至只要出示離婚證書就可以獲得免費的手術幫助。

Bucky還很年輕，即使離過婚，依然是受歡迎的Omega。當離婚後的第一個發情期向他襲來，他連哭都哭不出聲音，顫抖著把性愛玩具塞進身體裡想把自己用壞掉，那一刻他所擁有的僅僅是Steve留下的標記，他唯一帶走有意義的東西。

他始終沒有去做手術。比Natasha形容得還要傻一百萬倍。

然後Natasha用力推了Bucky，把他從回憶裡拉出來。她還是靠他很近，Steve從遠方朝他們發射滿是怨念的目光，Natasha就差沒給Steve一計中指。

 

※

飛往蒙地卡羅的航程很順利，當地的氣候舒爽宜人，食物美味可口，Bucky生平目睹F1摩納哥大獎賽現場而興奮不已。

嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯，這個馬力！  
喔喔喔喔喔喔，這個渦輪！  
啊啊啊啊啊啊，他媽的引擎聲實在太美妙了！

讓Steve和什麼前夫問題都見鬼去吧！

他愛Tony，那個壓榨他工作時數，自大又自戀的老闆贏得他的尊敬。他們本來訂不到號稱全摩納哥視野最佳的觀賞位置，Tony乾脆出手買下這座飯店。這很難嗎。世界富豪的日常啊。為Tony工作實在太好了，從各方面來說都是。

Bucky賽後還能飄飄然和分站冠軍合照呢，不過這次他決定不喝酒。此次蔚藍海岸之行由Pepper舉辦的晚會畫下句點，Tony端著酒杯穿梭在人潮裡，身為保鑣的Steve好不容易逮到時間溜到飯店露台休息，抬頭才發現Bucky也在，手上應該是拿著──巧克力聖代。

Steve笑了起來，眼角浮上細細的紋路。Bucky含著湯匙，歪頭看向Steve，把一口淋著巧克力醬的霜淇淋嚥進去。Steve舉起杯子向他示意，裡面是淺黃色泛著泡沫的詭異飲料，由蛋黃、柳橙汁、鮮奶，檸檬和蜂蜜調製的蛋蜜汁，更應該出現在學校園遊會的軟性飲料攤位，但選擇巧克力聖代的Bucky也沒比較像成熟的大人。他們不約而同逃到這裡，遠離喧囂，用些甜膩膩的東西放鬆心情。

敬離婚夫夫的默契。

Steve並不急著開口說話，視線落在Bucky濕潤紅豔的唇上。後者一小口一小口把聖代吃完，融化的奶白色液體在唇齒間吞吐著，最後在Steve的注視下伸出舌頭舔了舔嘴角。這個動作其實沒有什麼意義，彷彿被催眠似的，Bucky的心情很好，而Steve看上去疲憊又慵懶。

他穿著優雅的深灰色西裝，背靠落地窗，高壯的身軀幾乎隱沒在厚重的波浪狀窗簾裡，像背對一整個世界，向Bucky發出微弱的求救訊號。

「呃，你還在值勤嗎？」Bucky的雙腳違背主人意志向他走去。

「沒有，已經換班了。」Steve揉揉痠痛的太陽穴。

Bucky順手接過Steve手上的杯子，當他兩手都拿著杯子，就不能推開抱住他的Steve。Steve成功偷了一個吻，把頭擱在他的肩膀上。Alpha信息素黏進Bucky的鼻腔和毛細孔，後頸的咬痕傷口又癢又舒服，Steve抱他抱更緊了。

「再一下下，讓我抱著你就好。」

宴會廳傳來的音樂和人聲鼎沸成了可有可無的背景，Steve的嘆息拂過Bucky的耳朵，如果Bucky沒聽錯，他想Steve說的是「我一整天都在想你。」

噢，他前夫想他了。真該死。

 

(TBC)

#


	5. 對不起，但是你在說謊

※

晚會結束，終於啊。

這種感覺該死的怪，距離Bucky後頸嶄新的咬痕經過不到24個小時，旅行的最後一夜充滿暗示，如果他們持續在密閉空間獨處，Bucky很難不留意事情再度發生的可能性。

他今夜不是為了做愛而來。

Steve看上去實在太累了。

Bucky徘徊在Steve房門口，按了門鈴卻無人回應。這樣子更好，他也不是真的想見Steve，不是那種想見面的見面。他把手抽入口袋，慢慢踱步，走了幾步又折回來，把一袋東西掛在Steve的門把上。操──他立刻咒罵自己，下一秒驚恐得瞪著門把慢慢轉動。

「Bucky？」

Steve出現了！老天，他只穿著浴袍，柔軟的頭髮還在滴水，沐浴乳的泡泡積在鎖骨的凹陷裡，裸露的胸肌泛著水光，腰際鬆垮垮的繫帶打了一個亂七八糟的結，就這樣掛在骨盆上。Bucky敢打賭他下面什麼也沒有，除了雄偉的老二和沉甸的陰囊。

「呃，我──」

Steve橫過半個身體到門外，把那袋東西從門把拿下來，「你要進來等我嗎？我很快就好。」他拉住Bucky的手臂，又補充說道：「我有重要的話對你說。」

之後的記憶大概空白十分鐘。大概吧。

Bucky根本沒印象，他是怎麼進到Steve房間的？見鬼的他幹嘛要聽Steve的。

浴室傳來嘩啦啦的水聲，他茫然坐在沙發上。什麼很快，Steve像個女孩子一樣洗澡洗很久，連房間也整理得乾淨整齊，晚會那件深灰色西裝被搭在衣帽架上，義大利式的經典剪裁，把Steve的身材襯得極其完美。一絲不受控制的異想從Bucky的思緒竄出，比如想像花灑下的裸體Steve，水流沿著Steve飽滿的肌肉蜿蜒而下。這個性感的男人雖然和Bucky離婚，同時也是Bucky的Alpha，他們之間無法切割那些包含性的情感。

而浴室裡的Steve正試圖用冷水澡解決上述的難題。

他擠了非常多的沐浴乳，以人造香精的味道掩蓋可疑的事後氣味，接著把頭髮吹乾，使用薄荷漱口水，再套上柔軟的棉T和居家褲。這不是接待客人的裝扮，不過Bucky其實做了一模一樣的穿搭。他們都顯得太隨性，漫不經心，不自覺把對方畫到界線裡。

「喔，你終於洗好了。」Bucky抬頭看了Steve一眼，他等Steve等得很煩，正用一種扭曲而不可思議的姿勢窩在沙發玩手機遊戲，兩隻拖鞋被到處亂踢，桌上有瓶被喝過的可樂。Steve冰箱裡的最後一瓶，他問都不問就喝。

畫面充滿濃濃的生活感，隨便，自在，凌亂，宛如布魯克林舊日時光的其中一幕，Bucky像把Steve的房間當成他們的家。Steve高漲的情緒滿到喉嚨，嗆得他什麼話也說不出來，乾脆翻攪著塑膠袋弄出噪音。

袋子裡有一罐維他命C發泡碇，幾條無糖巧克力和能量棒。Steve不能克制去想Bucky是否用他想著他的方式在關心他。他盯著能量棒的外包裝，簡潔可愛的字體排列出「蜂蜜燕麥」，他最愛的口味。要是沒有洗澡洗到一半衝出來開門，他的餘生會為此後悔。

「……我可以說謝謝嗎？」

「不可以。」Bucky的語氣不耐煩，「所以，你到底要和我講什麼？最好是有多重要。」他提醒他，「如果你他媽敢再提標記，以後就別想看到我了。」

「那是什麼意思？你打算再次從我面前消失嗎？就像三年前一樣。」

「你知道我做得到。」他無所謂的表示。

「好，你不想講，我們就不講。」Steve抿起嘴，一臉受傷的怯懦神情，有如野獸般在原地團團轉著，最後垂下肩膀向他的Omega示弱。

「我總是在向你道歉，我以為你懂為什麼，你總是懂，但我不應該把你的體諒當作應得的。」

他繼續說道：「你說得對，你需要我的時候，我都不在你身邊。我，嗯，當時的工作性質特殊，上班時間很長，而且不固定，你沒有義務理解我的工作，有時候我也不被允許說明。」他不安的搓著手指，由於Bucky仍然坐著，他便直接蹲在Bucky的腳邊，乞求似的盯著Bucky，「你對我來說永遠是最重要的，我很抱歉沒在那段艱辛的日子讓你知道我有多感謝你。」

Bucky瞪大眼睛，習慣性咬著唇，露出一部分潔白的牙齒。Steve用盡所有的力氣才能不吻上那雙紅腫的唇。

「我不是好丈夫。離婚之後，我過得一點也不好。我就是混蛋，到現在還愛著你的混蛋。」他的聲音如此溫醇，是Bucky聽過最好聽的，「已經三年了，Buck，我還能繼續等你嗎？」

Bucky想回答我不知道，Steve現在既脆弱又堅決，他滑下沙發跪在地毯上，讓兩人的額頭相抵，選擇加了一個很久沒叫過的親暱稱呼在前面，「Stevie，我不知道，我真的不知道……」高壯的Alpha發出悲鳴，Bucky接住了他，他們抱在一起，互相為彼此療傷和取暖，讓心跳聲鼓動著耳膜，直到逐漸升高的體溫變得有些微妙。

Bucky起先是覺得熱。

他在Steve懷中扭動。Steve隨後放開他，湛藍的眼睛滿是依戀不捨。Bucky壓著雙腿卻無法忽視發軟的尾椎。

Steve不是笨蛋就是智障，他身上充斥奇奇怪怪的味道，再多的沐浴乳都無法掩飾Alpha特有的信息素夾雜腥味的麝香。Bucky肯定Steve洗澡的時候在自慰。好吧，就是，他來找Steve的時候就想過這些，Steve不可以主動，也不可以表現得對他毫無興趣。

在深情的告白之後，這件事情來到順理成章發生的當下。

Bucky絕望得發現自己站不起來，但，他很好，他的腳沒事，大腿緊夾著。

「Bucky？」Steve想扶他。

「別碰我。」可是他已經濕了，自暴自棄的吼著，「你他媽就沒想過早點說嗎？」

「對不起，但是你在說謊。」Steve看著Bucky，長長的睫毛垂下陰影，「你不能只說我不知道。」當Steve再度把他拉到沙發，他讓他面對面坐在他身上，搞不清楚是誰的手在套弄兩根貼在一起的陰莖。

「……但你知道我可以回答『不能』吧？關於你的問題。」

「那你說了嗎？」Steve虔誠吻著他的頭髮，「我沒聽見。」

嘖，操他的，Bucky的確沒說。那條可憐兮兮的棉褲連同內褲被褪去，Bucky抬起屁股，Steve狠狠頂著他，什麼前戲也沒有，一下子就順利進到非常深的地方，他太濕了。他們還穿著T恤，Steve甚至只拉下褲頭，狹窄的沙發擠著兩個身高超過六呎的男人，抽插的幅度不夠大卻很刺激，Bucky在Steve身上扭動，Alpha龜頭的形狀緊嵌著他，粗糙快速的性愛讓高潮提前到來。

Steve低頭看看自己沾著Omega精液的T恤，仍然硬挺的老二被Bucky的後穴含得很緊，「我們換個地方？」他把Bucky抱起來，沒有忽略後者把腳勾在他腰上的親密小動作。

和上一次酒後做愛最大的不同是，Bucky這次神智清醒，或許還有些緊張，他在過程裡不怎麼直視Steve，抽氣聲顯得格外小心。他有權利感到緊張，前夫和Alpha的平衡正在崩壞，從來只有Steve才是他不願承認的重點。這三者在過去是同一個人，現在又不盡然，Steve明顯想要復合，Bucky不能再假裝不知道，儘管他其實什麼也沒答應。

Steve很快把場景移到床上，「放輕鬆，就放輕鬆好嗎……」他舔著Bucky頸後的標記，Omega信息素瀰漫，Alpha還玩了點花樣，在咬痕上面再吸吮出新的吻痕，暗紅疊著鮮紅色，那裡的肌膚一片鮮豔斑斕，點狀的皮膚微血管破裂在呼吸的間縫隙如同小顆的星星跳躍。Bucky得帶著這些傷口三天到一個禮拜。但，嘿，現在的Alpha不流行這麼做，把對方的信息素萃取出來，裝在項鍊、手環、袖扣等飾品裡隨身攜帶與展示是最時尚的永恆愛情，而Steve固執的故意更像一種他獨有的老式浪漫。

幸與不幸的是身為前夫的Steve比本人還了解這具身體，Bucky弓起背，翹著屁股，整張臉埋進床單裡。和大部分的Omega一樣，他腺體位置非常敏感，偏偏身體對於疼痛的喜好和承受力是Steve開發出來的，扣在腰上的手，貫穿後穴的力道，Steve總是知道比用力再用力一點的界線在哪裡，他不會操壞他，確保快感一直遞延。

整個邁向高潮的過程，舒服得讓Bucky想死。

「別忍著，叫出來，讓我聽你的聲音。」他的Alpha從後面操他，一邊幫他手淫，前後夾攻逼出Bucky的叫聲，那種浸了糖水，彷彿能拉出絲的淫蕩的呻吟。對Steve來說，這無疑是小小的勝利，還得到一聲甜蜜的Stevie，他不能再要求更多了。

Omega趴在床上的身體最後快被折成兩半，Bucky的腰際曲線柔軟而強韌，彎成全然貼合Alpha的角度，他撐著手臂，兩邊的蝴蝶骨拱起。Steve一直在他耳邊說些「別離開我」更多聽膩的諸如「對不起」之類的鬼話。他轉頭和Steve交換黏膩的吻，脖子都痠了，Steve其實沒他擔心的那麼累。

「答應我，不要再道歉了。我討厭這個。」他把潮濕的掌心覆在Steve骨節分明的手背，手指挪進每個指縫，牢牢扣住Steve的手。「做得到，我們再說以後的事情。」Steve激動得直接射在他體內。

 

 

(TBC)

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這文有越寫越長的跡象...XD 想寫的東西太多了，就讓我慢慢填完唄！喜歡的話，歡迎留言或給我顆心吧！


	6. 你想談談你的婚姻嗎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沒有理由的選在母親節更新，希望大家看得開心\\(*´▽`*)/ 本章會提及Steve的弟弟(這是完全AU的故事，OOC和Bug難以避免，能接受的再看就是醬)，原型請參考同樣是Chris Evans飾演的霹靂火Johnny Storm，就姑且當作是Johnny Rogers啦！另外補充：關於ABO的設定，除了前面幾章有說明，本章有提及新的設定是Alpha可以自由控制要不要成結、Omega的生殖腔即所謂的子宮、抑制劑兼有避孕藥的功能。以上，大概是這樣子，歡迎留言給我！

※

一部分的錯是所有來到法國的人都會得到愛情相思病，另外是Bucky討人厭的好友們正不停助攻把Steve送上打席，天殺的不管現在是不是處於九局下半兩好三壞二出局的關鍵場面。

等等──

在此之前，他們到底是怎麼搞到要離婚的？

 

※

像是Steve用一通電話和訊息倉促表明趕不回來，他們錯過無關緊要的紀念日。Bucky咬著吃提拉米蘇的小湯匙，看在美味的馬斯卡彭起司份上，他幹掉他丈夫那塊手指餅乾，事情沒什麼大不了，結婚一週年快樂！Steve那時候還遠在羅馬尼亞的布加勒斯特。Bucky事後獲得一幅手繪素描、自製壓花書籤、歐洲古老市集買來的二手古董音響，以及遲來的成人床上深夜活動。

他上網查了香檳玫瑰的花語，整個笑倒在床上，他丈夫原來想講：愛上你是我今生最大的幸福，想念你是我最甜蜜的痛苦。Bucky完全能理解，Steve不得不把他晾在家裡。

一旦Steve難得放假，他們又從早到晚黏在一起。

問題在於，有時候不知道是什麼時候。

又不是有個他媽的的電源鍵，隨時開開關關，還能讓他們之間的感情經常保溫。

只要Steve一出任務，他的所在地點、時差、訊號強弱、工作內容等各種正當理由讓手機經常處於不能接或打不通的狀態，訊息回覆得也很慢。Bucky偶爾從新聞重大頭條畫面的一小角發現他的丈夫，滿臉嚴肅憂愁，金髮如稻草般暗沉乾枯。

Steve是代號「美國隊長」的神盾局特工，不在回布魯克林的路上，就是忙著拯救世界，而Bucky卻是喜歡賴床，詛咒每個禮拜一的普通上班族，職業欄寫著翻譯員。

他從他們交往的第一天就以Steve為榮，但死亡比Steve許諾的結婚誓詞更近，近到Bucky在每個獨處的夜晚發現自己總有一天會失去丈夫，他們的婚姻像在提前預支幸福，直到他終於失去他為止。Bucky感到焦慮，他必須花更多時間轉移注意力，努力工作，加班和出席社交場合的次數直線上升，他懶得定義Steve經常不在家的經常，到底是多久了。

Steve在西伯利亞的那次，他和Tony在參加會議的路上發生嚴重車禍。感謝上帝，Tony沒事，是Bucky──他卡在一團車子殘骸廢鐵裡，感覺不到疼痛，肢體的一部分像是突然不見般詭異。他印象最深的是Tony比哭還醜的表情，他的富豪好友兼老闆，穿著破爛兮兮的Tom Ford三件式訂製西裝，整個人趴在地上，透過手掌寬的縫隙向他喊話：「James，求你撐下去，我保證一切會好起來，我會救你。」

奇怪的不是Tony對朋友有情有義，雖然那傢伙的嘴巴很壞，非常壞，但Bucky從來沒懷疑好友隱藏其下的真心。

而他的丈夫，Steve在十二個小時後才出現在醫院。

關鍵的十二個小時裡，美國隊長以英雄之姿拿下恐怖組織九頭蛇的最大據點，世界再次得救的同時，他差點失去他在世界上最重要的人。Steve記得自己當時站在醫院的長廊上有多無助，剛結束任務就趕來，穿著帶有條紋和星星圖案的可笑制服，從頭到腳被汽油和煙硝味給醃漬，模樣悽慘狼狽。

「Rogers你他媽來的真早，我是說現在幾點了？」Tony用眼白瞄向他。。

「James被迫接受左臂的截肢手術，又得到一隻全新的左臂。」Natasha狠狠訓了他一頓，「你不能讓他習慣沒有你的日子。」她用手指戳著Steve的胸肌像掐著他的喉嚨，Steve無言以對，他知道她說的每個字都是對的。他寧願他們生氣，他需要更多的責罵，遠遠不及壓在身上的愧疚感。他蹣跚得踏進Bucky的病房，Natasha肯定聽到他一拳砸在門框上的聲響，他永遠不能原諒自己趕不回來Bucky身邊。

Steve趴在Bucky床邊昏睡，半夢半醒，朦朧的意識在空氣中晃蕩，而後有股力量輕扯著他，他正把Bucky的手牢牢握在掌心裡。「嘿！你醒了！」他把他的手拉到嘴邊，親吻手指彎起來的指關節。

於是映入Bucky眼底的是臉色憔悴，鬍渣亂長，眼睛布滿血絲的Steve，看上去並不比病人好到哪裡去，「哇，你簡直像屎一樣慘！」他回握Steve的手，丈夫的遲到在他意料之中。「這是我第一次看到你穿制服，它的設計，嗯，非常的有趣？」

Steve露出苦笑，他仍然在吻他的手指，兩片乾燥的嘴唇微微打顫，聲音沙啞得不停道歉。

「好了好了，停下，閉嘴。」Bucky捏了捏他的手背，抽動鼻子，「你不能先回家洗澡換衣服嗎？」

「我想留在醫院照顧你。」

「可是你很臭！真的很臭！」他給了他一個什麼都沒問題的笑容，「你還可以睡幾個小時再來，要是你想繼續照顧我的話，你需要休息。」

他們認為他們仍然很好。

Bucky的手術成功，新的左臂和原來的一模一樣，不需要復健或適應期，甚至沒有留下任何疤痕。Steve不只一次想著，幸好有Tony，儘管當中包含自暴自棄的成分在內。Tony本人是這場車禍另外一個受害者，他為Bucky做得夠多了，在沒經過國會的批准下，為Bucky提前啟動史塔克企業與軍方合作的再生搖籃計畫，他的天價律師團能搞定違約金或被控告的危機。Bucky身為第一例受驗者全然得益於好友的專斷獨行。

Steve身為Bucky的丈夫什麼忙也幫不上。

他請了長假陪Bucky，除去生活圈少得可憐的交集，明明他們該做些什麼卻只是乾等假期結束。Steve接著投入下一個任務，匆匆離開家的早上，Bucky窩在棉被裡仰頭承受他的輕吻。「等下次放假，你想去哪裡？也許我們該去旅行？」

「沒關係，再說吧。」Bucky原本應該回答「好」，Steve騎著哈雷離開，他躺在床上，瞪著天花板的一小塊污漬，直到視線變得迷糊，突然想起他根本忘記問Steve什麼時候回家、什麼時候下次放假，整個家空曠得能聽見回音。

他們像在冷戰，但其實不是。

Steve排出假期，而Bucky無法配合請假，Tony在德國的投資計畫整整有上百頁等著他翻譯。他們的工作都非常忙碌，再次錯過彼此，Steve難掩失望，那場車禍之後，他一直想要彌補Bucky什麼。

「我們真的沒辦法一起去哪裡玩嗎？哪怕是康尼島？」

「嗯……」Bucky剛下班回家，直接倒在沙發上，應了不輕不重的一聲。他的腦袋被許多奇形怪狀的字母攪拌，全部糊成一團，像塊水泥塞住思緒。Steve坐到他旁邊，讓他枕在大腿上，開始按摩他的太陽穴。

「我們可以去康尼島坐雲霄飛車，吃Nathan's熱狗，在海邊散散步什麼的，還有玩你最喜歡的擲飛鏢遊戲！」

Bucky有些意興闌珊，幾個破碎的羅馬尼亞單字從嘴角滾出來，Steve的觸摸能讓他疲憊卻兀自叫囂的神經和緩，他舔舔嘴唇，忍不住嘶啞著丈夫的名字：「Steve......」

他的丈夫顯然還在糾結上一個問題，「去康尼島只需要半天的時間，你覺得我們真的找不到時間一起去嗎？」Steve的手被移到Bucky的褲襠。

他拉開拉鍊握住微微勃起的陰莖，頂端冒出的液體被大拇指塗開。他們有陣子沒做愛了，Steve不明白Bucky為什麼會選在這麼累的時候，他的視線掃過Bucky的黑眼圈，掌心上下搓弄。Bucky發出悶哼，挺腰往他的手裡抽送，斷斷續續流出稀薄的精液。

Steve低頭親吻Bucky，圈起手指繼續套弄，量太少了，感覺根本沒射完，但Bucky推了他一下。

「不要了？」Steve問他。

Bucky搖搖頭，這下子準備往屁股進攻的手指實在尷尬，Steve試探性的愛撫入口，皺褶處有些濕潤，他把指尖伸進去，溫熱的肉壁立刻纏上來，「Buck，你夾太緊了！」別說是讓Alpha插入，大概三根手指都很勉強。Steve希望聽起來像調情，而不是強迫，雖然一開始撩起性慾的人不是他。

如果他們想做下去，有鑑於Bucky的身體狀態，Steve得先耐心打開Omega的身體，那本來是愉悅且讓人陶醉的前戲，起碼不該對著一張蒼白的倦容。「Buck，你還好嗎？」他撤出手指，Omega分泌的潤滑液還不夠多。Bucky眨著迷濛的雙眼看向丈夫，Steve用隆起的胯下頂著他的臉，「你想幫幫我嗎？」

Bucky轉身趴在Steve腿上含著Steve的大老二，Steve的手放在他頭上。他可以把Bucky的頭按下去，或者乾脆直接操Bucky的嘴，但哪個動作Steve都不想要，來不急吞嚥的口水從Bucky嘴角溢出，在他們對視的瞬間，Steve就決定放棄。他摸摸Bucky的頭髮，「我很抱歉，我猜你不想動了。」Alpha的陰莖從Bucky嘴裡滑出。

這個晚上他們沒有做愛，隔天當然也沒有去康尼島。

Steve開始嘗試做他原本不擅長的事情，主動發一些夾雜Emoji的訊息和出差時的照片給Bucky，內容大概是天氣怎樣，東西好不好吃，或上了濾鏡的咖啡杯、天空的雲、植物盆栽、小狗或小貓之類的，一個特工在工作時能對丈夫透漏的也就這麼多了。Bucky把「 _ **小心安全*(手機訊息)**_ 」刪除，猶豫許久還是選擇用貝果回應Steve傳來的三明治，他打上「 _ **為什麼不是加了起士的軟綿綿蛋捲？我恨Nat！*」(手機訊息)**_

大量的訊息填補他們之間看不見的空洞，他們聯絡得比以前更加頻繁，但同時就寢或起床成了不可能的事情，他們幾乎不再面對面聊天。

而一些有的沒的瑣事，Bucky稱之為不值得一顧的狗屎，像是PTSD居然在車禍後的半年突然發作。具體來說他一進到Tony那台嶄新的，安全係數高標的特殊訂製豪華房車，整個人抖得像小孬孬，呼吸急促得隨時會見上帝。他的富豪好友兼老闆──沒錯，Tony，在他身邊的又是Tony，用媲美Furby(菲比小精靈)的特大號眼睛瞪著他。

「親愛的James，這他媽的影帝級演技真是嚇到我了！」

Bucky蹲在地上，雙手扼在喉嚨上不停乾嘔，彷彿整個胃都要吐出來。Tony等不到任何一根豎起的中指或髒話。

「你需要看醫師。」

「我上上週才去的。」他朝Tony大喊，「喔，操，我不是故意的。」

「那就換個更厲害的心理治療師，沒有什麼是不能搞定的。」Tony把他拉起來，拍拍他的肩膀。

Bucky瞄向好友手腕上的名貴機械錶，歐洲精緻工藝閃著嚇人的金光，「我的薪水要被你扣光了。」

「甜心，恭喜你從頭到腳都賣給我啦！」Tony對他做了古怪的表情，尷尬得問他：「Steve知道嗎？為什麼我覺得他不知道？你老公──」他刻意用了「老公」的字眼，在空氣中比著「你知道我在說什麼」的誇張手勢。

「別告訴Steve，我不想讓他擔心。」每個禮拜一次的諮詢而已，又不是Bucky得了從此不能踏入汽車後座的病。

新的心理治療師認為他的PTSD在好轉，但他有其他方面的焦慮問題，在他下意識轉動手指上婚戒的時候，並沒發現自己對這只飾品的觸碰有多頻繁。名叫Sam的黑人心理治療師委婉得告訴他：「當然，伴侶的支持比任何治療或藥物有效。」

「Barnes先生，你想談談你的婚姻嗎？」Sam不帶任何意味的中性措辭傳來。

Bucky咬著唇，感覺像被Sam冒犯，卻他媽的鬆了一口氣。拒絕朋友的關心向來很難，如果必須和任何人談談，他慶幸只能是關係半生不熟的Sam。

「我的丈夫，Steve，我們，我──」

Sam對他投以鼓勵的眼神，即使Bucky的敘述雜亂破碎，他依舊保持傾聽與理解的態度。他們有著恰到好處的相處距離，不夠親暱卻足以釐清事情本來的面貌。PTSD療程結束後，Sam把他介紹給專門的婚姻家庭諮詢師。

「Barnes先生，我需要讓你明白，你給自己太多壓力了，你在擔心你丈夫的擔心，那不是必要的，是嗎？」婚姻家庭諮詢師明確希望是夫夫一起參加，Bucky一次也沒帶Steve來過，只是堅持每個禮拜獨自坐在諮詢室的黑色皮革沙發上。當他和Steve爆發結婚以來少見的激烈吵架，他赫然發現他已經在那張沙發上模擬過無數次。

非要有個開始的話，大概是Johnny辦的史詩級生日派對。

他是Steve的弟弟，扣掉複製貼上的臉，他們兄弟從頭到腳沒一個地方相像。Bucky和Steve的家人感情不錯，特別是Johnny還以候補丈夫自居。總之Johnny邀請Steve和Bucky光臨派對，後者在那裡玩得挺愉快，還以夫夫的名義送上禮物。

「我不知道你去了Johnny的生日派對。」Steve對Bucky抱怨：「他傳了照片給我，你們看起來很開心。」

「Steve，別說你吃醋了，你肯定不是。」Bucky翻了個白眼，Johnny同時把這張照片傳給他們夫夫了。照片裡的他和Johnny姿態親密，靠得非常近，Johnny把一條手臂環在他肩上，搭配文字： _ **嘿，我其實不想還給老哥的！謝謝你們創意十足的禮物！*(手機訊息)**_

Steve確實不是，那可是Johnny，從小到大煩死他的弟弟。他用手扒著凌亂的短髮，嚴重的時差讓他氣色欠佳，「你挑了禮物，參加Johnny的生日派對，我卻連Johnny什麼時候辦派對都不知道。」

「他打電話問我要不要去──」接著被Steve打斷。

「而你沒告訴我？沒人告訴我，任何人？」

Bucky不喜歡Steve此刻接近質問的態度，「或者為什麼你弟弟打電話給我，而不是打給你？」他雙手抱胸看著丈夫，語氣不自覺嚴厲，「因為你在蘇科維亞，蘇科維亞在哪裡？東歐。Steve，你在該死的東歐！你要怎麼參加他在巴克斯特大廈的生日派對？」

「我在蘇科維亞的原因是我必須在那裡！那是任務。」Steve大聲回答，「我很抱歉無法即時參與家裡許多事，我只是……只是認為我應該被告知，我們不應該這麼疏遠，我想知道你生活中的每一件事情，再小的事情都沒關係。」

噢，Bucky尷尬得想：那簡直太多了。

「我們聯絡不上你，整整一個半月，通訊緘默？我懂的，但你昨天才回來，今天就表現得像混蛋一樣！」他轉身回房間，Steve縮在沙發上像被遺棄的流浪狗。

半夜，浴室裡的淋浴聲把Bucky吵醒，他翻身摸摸旁邊的空位，依舊冷清。門縫透出的光亮在黑夜裡拉長影子，對於Steve洗了多久、站在床邊看著他又有多久，他沒有半點時間概念，那道灼熱的目光幾乎燙傷他的後背。要是Steve改變主意想睡在客廳的沙發上，Bucky或許該繼續裝睡。

不過Steve掀開了蓬鬆的羽毛被，Alpha溫暖強健的胸膛貼著Bucky，他驚喜得發現他的丈夫全身赤裸，夾帶沐浴後的清新與水氣，信息素強勢包裹他。「Buck，你睡了嗎？」Steve的聲音聽來有些奇怪，每個音都在發抖，充滿抑鬱與忍耐。

Bucky把手指纏著Steve的，十指交握讓他們感覺正確，他們在下一秒同時道歉。

「我很抱歉。」  
「我很抱歉。」

為了什麼抱歉，他們誰都沒說，一致陷入詭譎的沉默。Steve把頭埋在他的頸窩，舔著Omega頸後的標記，丈夫不在家的這段時間裡，Bucky身上的味道淡得讓人不忍心，Alpha的手指揉著他敏感的乳頭，勃起磨蹭著濡溼的股縫，卻突然在這時停下動作。

「套子呢？」他打開桌燈，在床頭附近的櫃子裡尋找。

「別管那個東西了，快回床上繼續！」Bucky拍拍床鋪，但Steve用一種他從來沒看過的悲傷眼神望著他。

「你要讓我直接操你？不用套子？」

好吧！Bucky沒了興致。

Steve堅持不懈在所有的櫃子翻找，動作粗魯，不得不弄出格格作響的聲音。他們很久沒做愛了，他想念床上的枕邊細語與黏呼呼的親吻，Steve是說真正的做愛，舔遍Bucky全身的那種，自他標記Bucky以來，從未對做愛感到如此焦躁，像是眼前的東西居然早已代替自己。

畫面被定格。

Bucky第一次聽見丈夫失控爆出髒話，一句非常小聲的：「操！James Barnes去你的！」讓Bucky操Bucky的意思。

一根巨大的、黑色的按摩棒滾進視線，附加幫浦為人工的結充氣。增進夫夫情趣不是很好嘛！媽的，Bucky可從沒向好友抱怨過性事。Steve到底怎麼找到的？他都不記得他放在哪裡。「Tony送的車禍出院禮物。」他結結巴巴地解釋：「我、我就用過一次而已，真的。」

Steve站在那裡簡直要哭了，咬著牙齒發出嘶聲，「……還有什麼是我應該知道的？求你了，告訴我。」

「我……」獨自去做婚姻家庭諮詢。Bucky本來想這麼說的，但他寧願Steve躺回床上就好。

沉重的氣氛讓人窒息，沒有一件事情是滿意的，而這些事情在以前和以前的以前，大概稱不上是「事情」，相處時的摩擦摧枯拉朽。

Steve撿起地上的T恤和褲子穿上，「抱歉，我洗澡時看到浴室裡的垃圾桶有抑制劑的盒子，我是不是應該繼續假裝不知道，把該死的套子找到？」他語帶哽咽，胡亂抹著臉，「我是你的Alpha，你發情的時候難道不想要我嗎？」

「我只是忘記告訴你。」大概上次發情也沒有告訴你，還有一次發情期正好遇到你在奧地利執行任務。Bucky不知道吃抑制劑算逞罰對方或自虐的意思，更多的是兩者都有。他盯著Steve上下起伏的喉結，他的丈夫甚至拒絕看向他，「不，Bucky，你不想要我，你的Alpha，你的丈夫，一個真正的結，我他媽操你絕對比任何一根按摩棒強。」

Steve的背影在門口頓了一下，然後離開房間，腳步輕得像沒來過。

一部分的Bucky對此毫無反應，大部分的他想起婚姻家庭諮詢師的建言。Barnes先生，並不是回到最初，所謂的問題就不會發生。而且你該如何讓時光倒流呢？喔，你明明知道你不能，不管你有多想要。

他們兩個一夜沒睡。

早上七點，Bucky頂著亂糟糟的頭髮和佈滿血絲的猙獰雙眼來到客廳。Steve的精神反倒不錯，他剛慢跑回來，全身是汗，身上穿著昨天晚上Bucky的T恤，可觀的胸肌快撐破布料，腰際掛著黑底灰字的內褲褲頭。

Calvin Klein的經典款。Bucky眨眨眼睛，當然了，這可是他買的。

早晨的陽光從窗簾的縫隙灑進室內，一小束灰塵在空中飄盪，被切成三角形的塊狀光影印在木頭地板上，他就站在那裡，赤裸的腳趾踩著地毯粗糙的邊緣，歪著頭，腦筋遲鈍得運轉。

「早安，你要喝咖啡嗎？」感謝上帝，Steve率先打破沉默，他漫步到開放式廚房，咖啡機在它原本的位子，但一如昨晚找不到套子，現在他也找不到咖啡豆。這個家從洗髮精、沐浴乳、牙膏、抱枕、地毯、床單、零食、飲料，所有想得到的日常生活用品幾乎都不是Steve採買的，只要Bucky更動家裡的某個細節，Steve就會找不到。

他重重嘆口氣，一雙手臂從後面環上他的腰。

「我不想喝咖啡。」Bucky的臉貼著他的背，孩子氣得磨蹭他，「我很想你。」他貪婪得嗅著Alpha夾雜汗水的強烈氣味，「吃抑制劑的話，我們就可以不用套子了。」

「Bucky，我沒有因為你用按摩棒自慰或吃抑制劑而生氣。」Steve阻止Bucky把手伸進他的內褲裡。

「但你確實在生我的氣。」Bucky揪著他的手指往下撫摸，情色得梳開Alpha沾著汗水的濕黏恥毛，「Steve，我沒有不想要你。」他的陰莖在Bucky手裡跳了幾下，昨晚的餘溫加上剛運動完激增的腎上腺素，引爆突如其來的熱情。

這個早上就該這樣子，Bucky心想。

Steve發出低吼，轉身把Bucky抱到流理台上，他扯去Bucky的褲子，Omega沒穿內褲，他直接挺身沒入他體內。Omega敏感的身體為此悸動，Steve扣住他的腰，他被操得臀部近乎懸空，雙手往後撐在流理台上。Alpha的陰莖還沒有全部進來，柔軟的入口不停被巨大的龜頭撐開，流出的潤滑液在金屬製的流理台上積成一灘水漬，閃著淫靡的光澤。

Bucky蜷起腳趾，在繼續維持打開大腿的姿勢或把腿環在丈夫腰上，有點猶豫不決。Steve趁著他小小的分神，猛然整根撞進就深埋著不動，Bucky感到他丈夫頂在一個要命的甜蜜點上，雙腿忍不住打顫。

「天啊，Buck，你把我吸得好緊！」Steve以往有很多種方法折磨他，隔著一層格格不入的套子變換不同的插入角度，上次他們沒用套子是因為要標記Bucky，純粹追求快感的無套性愛──次數，零正往上增加。

在被定義為「和好，然後做愛」的此時，Omega絲緞般柔軟、汁水淋漓的的肉穴完全逼瘋Alpha，Bucky無力得滑下流理台，Steve不打算換地方，乾脆把他摁在旁邊的餐桌上操幹，他的髖骨和腰側佈滿指痕，彷若失禁的感覺越來越強烈。

「操，Steve，別，別一直用那裡……」

「讓我進去！」他的丈夫狠狠頂著他口中的那裡，「讓我進去，你想要我的結嗎？是的，你喜歡，你說過你愛死我的結！」

「好，天啊！我想要你的結！Steveeeeee~~~~」Bucky放聲尖叫，「我要到了！」

他不在發情期，Alpha想操開生殖腔的子宮口並不容易，Steve仍然執意把他逼到極限，然後潰堤，大量溫熱的潮水從Omega體內深處噴出，澆灌在龜頭上，更多的則是湧出他們的交合處，直到Alpha的結脹大，牢牢箝住子宮口，Steve開始漫長的射精，滿肚子的精液被鎖在Omega的生殖腔裡。

Bucky的眼前一片空白閃光，高潮是被Steve硬生生催出來的，激烈，深刻，卻十分殘忍。

「我的腰很痛……」他說。

Steve輕啄Bucky背脊拱起來的突起，就著相連的姿勢小心地移到地毯上，他太久沒在Bucky體內成結，「對不起，我失控了。」

「是啊，猛男。」他懶散得回應丈夫，昏昏欲睡。

Steve這下子注意到Bucky身上的指痕和瘀青，一想到他的Omega接受不在發情期的強制成結，Alpha的內心瞬間變得豐盈快樂。他輕輕調整結的位置，似有若無的搔刮子宮口，要是Bucky在發情期，嗯，就不只是被釘在結上這麼簡單。他親吻丈夫的耳垂和腺體，用手指梳過對方棕色的頭髮，在悠閒的事後調情提起他們至今沒討論過的話題。

「Buck，你想有個孩子嗎？」他們結婚快兩年了。

Bucky渾沌的腦子被敲醒，「呃，你為什麼突然想要孩子？」

「有個孩子也沒什麼不好。」

「那我們現在有什麼不好？」他扭頭看著丈夫，不確定是否想聽到答案。

「像少了什麼？也許可以更好？」Steve湛藍的眼睛有抹顏色下沉，「準備邁入家庭的下個階段，人生更長遠的計畫之類的。」

但Bucky才是每個禮拜去做婚姻家庭諮詢的那個人，他在逃避問題，而 Steve試圖直接躍過問題。所以，是的，他們同時意識到他們的婚姻出了問題。Bucky抿起嘴，「不，Steve，我們還不到有孩子的時候。」

「我們為什麼不試著這麼做？不一定是孩子，但如果是孩子不是很美好嘛，一個或兩個我們的孩子。」

「不，你聽見我說不了，別拿孩子當大人的玩具。」

「你覺得我把孩子當玩具？別開玩笑，我沒有，我在說的是我們的家庭。」

「不，孩子不是答案。」Bucky無法同意Steve，他在結消下去的那刻，扭動著屁股讓陰莖滑出，而不是收緊穴口在Alpha拔出時刻意製造出淫蕩、富有情趣的「啵」聲。Omega用肢體語言故意浪費Alpha的精液，成功激怒了丈夫。

Steve隨後跟他一起進了浴室，反手關門把他壓在牆上，Alpha的陰莖再度塞回他體內。這不就是吃抑制劑的好處嘛，Steve告訴自己，至少他擁有他，他們能瘋狂做愛。Bucky抖著雙腿悶哼，他射不出東西了，多次高潮後的強烈刺激讓他疲軟的陰莖只能流出尿液。

同一天的下午，Steve在他體內第二次強制成結，面對面的傳教士體位，他的嘴被丈夫的舌頭、手指、許多許多的吻填滿。

抱歉變成Steve最常說的話。

他們陷入出門，回家，爭吵，和好，做愛──多可怕的迴圈。Bucky數不清經歷幾次，而有那麼一次，Steve緊抱著他，「我真的很抱歉，我不知道該怎麼辦，除了愛你，我還能做什麼？」

他攬著Steve的脖子，困頓得把吻印在丈夫下巴，「我累了，很累很累，或許我們應該暫時分開？」

「暫時分開？我不懂。」Steve喃喃唸著，「Buck，如果你想離婚，何不直接告訴我。」當他先說出離婚這個單字，他的眼睛是閉上的，世界是黑色的，軀體抽離了靈魂，「別叫我離開你，我不離開你。」

「……只是暫時不住在一起。」Bucky沒半點自信。

「分居的意思？」

「我想是吧。」

「我們分居，然後呢？暫時是多久？」

「該死的，我不知道。」Bucky絕望得把臉藏在手掌之後，Steve看不見他的表情，他也看不見Steve的。迴圈在旋轉，他們望著它，再度跳下去，或者，並不。

「我絕對不分居。」Steve的低語像惡魔，震得全身嗡嗡作響，「除非你想離婚。」

Bucky咬著唇，曾經在上帝面前發誓「我願意」的同樣認真，「……那就離婚吧。」他最終說道。

一切戛然而止，再沒有事情了。

 

※

實際上，多年後你問他們的好友，為什麼Steve當時同意離婚，卻堅持不分居。Tony會說：「這是什麼天才問題？百分之九十五的分居是通往離婚的捷徑，其餘的百分之五在繞遠路，結果都是離婚。」他聳聳肩，「顯然Steve可以接受一場失敗的婚姻，卻不願相信愛情會變質！」

Natasha點頭的弧度精準而完美，「哼，因為他怕了。」

 

(TBC)  
#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雖然不知道有多少人在看這篇文章，不過作者勤奮耕耘中！也感謝其他在AO3持續更文的盾冬同人作家們，每天有新文章看真是幸福的事情啊阿阿阿阿~


	7. 別跟我說你沒事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*￣▽￣)/‧☆*"`'*☆先來祝2017年36歲的Chris Evans生日快樂！雖然我也是無法完成在6/13當天更文....  
> 感謝願意留言給我的大家，在此送上熱騰騰的第七章！

※

那天的清晨，Steve覺得來得太早。

Bucky把銀色的戒指疊放在離婚證書上。

他們沒有贍養費或孩子監護權的問題。Steve決定把位於布魯克林的房子留給Bucky，他不想讓Bucky花時間搬家，實在太麻煩了。讓在曼哈頓麥迪遜大道附近上班的Bucky繼續住在這裡是最好的，交通方便，環境舒適。

但Bucky，一直以來表現得「那就離婚吧」的Bucky，意外露出Steve沒看過的生動委屈，「我不要這棟房子。」他就是永遠無法戒除咬唇的習慣，Steve盯著他紅腫的唇瓣用夾帶恨意的方式說話，「……太多了。」他告訴他。

Steve不願意去想「太多」是指什麼太多，回憶太多，爭吵太多，房屋稅太多，什麼都有可能。

他們的結婚誓詞 _ **I'm with you till' the end of the line**_ 成了天大的玩笑，Steve可以想像Bucky一手按著心臟，另一手對著上帝豎起中指的樣子。歡迎加入去他的前夫前妻俱樂部。他還從神盾局同事和上司那裡獲得憐憫。

「我是說，怎麼會有人想和我們這種從事高風險工作的人結婚？整天擔心，把自己搞得緊張兮兮，沒有消息就是好消息。」經常和Steve一起出任務的Clint，代號「鷹眼」，這傢伙工作能力強大，偶爾兼職陪Steve聊聊人生，「尤其是有了孩子之後，我們不停在吵架，Laura對我的期待只剩下當個好爸爸，她說她受夠了。」

Steve握著馬克杯的把手，店員推薦的抹茶拿鐵太甜了。

「現在呢，我按月付贍養費，每兩個禮拜和孩子見一次面，還能參加Laura和她第二任老公的家族旅行。」Clint吞下杯子蛋糕，「結婚沒有讓我或Laura變得更好，但那個該死的、成為我孩子繼父的男人可以。」他繼續進攻杯子蛋糕，紅絲絨口味的，香濃的奶油起司霜讓他欲罷不能，「老兄，工作教會我們生存，但我們好像忘記該如何生活。」

不只是甜，帶著鹹味的厚重口感墜入喉嚨，Steve抿抿嘴，他不喜歡這種口味。Clint說得真他媽對，他已然失去每道在Bucky身旁醒來的陽光。

法院在一個月後批准他們離婚，當天Steve就自願接下前往瓦坎達的任務。

「隊長，你的狀態不好，我不認為你現在適合出外勤，神盾局也不需要一個離婚後、看起來隨時會自殺的特工。」他的上司Fury參加過他和Bucky的婚禮，「聽著，你和Barnes的事情，我很遺憾。局裡有超過一半以上的內勤特工維持單身，少數會選擇和同事或軍人交往，大部分的外勤特工別說是結婚，連談戀愛都很困難。我見過你們看著彼此的樣子，我知道那是真的，所以別跟我說你沒事。」

Fury用僅存的眼睛打量Steve，Steve無意效法對方昔日為了任務而失去一隻眼睛的英勇行為，「謝謝你的關心，但我並沒有自殺的意思。」他的邋遢指數創下個人新高點，黑眼圈，黯淡的臉色，茂盛的鬍子和未經整理的頭髮，反倒成為臥底所需的變妝效果。

他通過局裡的心理評估，綜合來講叫正常，包括了幾個極端，但可以被人為忽視的數值。Fury終於同意派他去瓦坎達執行任務，Clint照例是他的後援。

瓦坎達很遠，一個沒有標示在地圖上的非洲神秘國度。Clint毫不客氣譏笑Steve就是在找死，「隊長，拜託振作點！我可不會放你一個人。」兩個失婚的男人宛如荒野大鏢客那樣的無盡與荒涼，踏上自我放逐的道路。

而意外的插曲在不剛好的時刻響起。

他們搜尋目標人物已經十幾天了，Steve卻沒有立刻跟上去，他應該要跟蹤目標，而不是讓線索斷在視野之外。「操！Steve，你他媽搞什麼？」那頭的Clint試圖聯絡Steve，但Steve關掉通訊器，他從望遠鏡裡看到Steve在講手機。

沒錯，平民的那種，有顆蘋果圖案的手機。

根據神盾局的工作守則，外勤特工在任務期間禁止攜帶私人用手機，他們使用神盾局配有安全線路的通訊器。私人手機必須和行李、其他必需品放置在安全屋，任務期間保持通訊緘默，不接聽不撥打電話，在某些被確認過的安全時段與地點才能進行聯繫與發送訊息。唯一讓Steve堅持把手機帶在身上、必須處於開機狀態的理由，是因為他把Bucky的相片設成待機畫面。在他離婚之後，這個方便隨時觀看照片的小動作顯得極其可悲。

當他的手機不合時宜得瘋狂震動，螢幕顯示是Bucky打來，Steve在思考之前就按下接聽鍵。

他實在太想他了。

「Buck？」Steve壓低聲音，整個人滑下牆壁，奔騰的情緒躍出胸口。

紐約的Bucky明顯喝醉了，醉到願意打電話給Steve，「嗯，什麼？為什麼你是Steve？為什麼？樓下的Rumlow，他欠我的，你知道，在昨天，咦？奇怪，打不開，為什麼打不開？Steve，為什麼？」Steve耐心聽著他不斷重複問「為什麼」和奇怪的破碎字句，他酒醒後都不會發現自己有多可愛，Steve又想哭又想笑。

他出於好奇問他：「Bucky，Rumlow是誰？」答案莫名其妙：「義大、義大利人。」但Steve的直覺是對的，Rumlow大概在追Bucky，Bucky聽到：「去他的Rumlow，他可沒有你最喜歡的金髮和大胸肌！」的時候笑得超級大聲。

「嗯，他真的沒有。」長長的呼吸和窸窸窣窣的聲音透過手機的接收器傳來，Steve猜Bucky應該躺在床上，「那是你，Steve」他突然像在哭，Steve想他的為什麼一定有一次是在問結果為什麼是離婚。Bucky仍舊沒有掛掉電話，熟悉的悶哼砸在Steve的耳膜上，「天啊，講英文，求你，Buck」Steve只聽得出他在講俄語。喔，上帝，一個泡在酒精裡的Omega是怎麼用出黏膩的咕啾聲。該死的，他看不見他，他在玩哪個地方？前面的老二？更可能是後面那個溼漉漉的小洞。

Steve靠著牆坐下，握著手機的掌心全是汗水，幸好他沒穿著緊身制服，普通的直筒牛仔褲讓他脹起的陰莖不至於難堪得像變態。

他還在工作中，位於一間廢棄的公寓，Clint聯絡不上他，十分鐘內就會趕來和他匯合。這次的行動沒有人員傷亡或暴露行蹤，但他犯了無關緊要的離譜錯誤，即使Clint現在站在旁邊等他，他也不打算停止。

手機裡的聲音在呻吟，在說「我愛你」，在懇求他。

「Stevie，你在哪裡？答應我，你可以再更小心嗎？」

他的手機螢幕變暗，Bucky切斷了通話。Steve痛苦得把臉埋進膝蓋，他的褲襠漸趨平坦，一點點沾在內褲上的體液像夢的殘痕。

「就算我接了他的電話，我甚至都不能告訴他我在瓦坎達。」

「不，你不能。」Clint嚴肅得說道：「嘿，兄弟，你知道嗎？我們一直以來在談的『時候』已經到了。」

 

※

如果Steve知道瓦坎達那通電話是他們離婚後僅有的一次聯繫 ( _手寫附註：說真的你該和你的前夫多久聯絡一次才不會討人厭？難道連出來喝杯咖啡都不行了？_ ) 不管當時Steve能做什麼，至少嘗試留下些什麼。等他從瓦坎達回來，James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes就這樣消失不見。

Bucky換了電話號碼，註銷社交軟體的帳號，一個正常人想要避開某人會做的舉動，Steve足夠聰明意識到他是故意的，問題是根本沒必要。他聯絡Natasha，「我只是需要知道他好不好。」

「你以為呢？他不太好。」她難得侷促，「你得給他時間適應，離婚是你們一起做出的決定。」Tony在她旁邊大喊：「如果你是想問James有沒有按時吃飯、上廁所、睡覺，謝了，他簡直好得不能再好了！」

Steve揉揉滿是血絲的眼睛，他的下巴和雙鬢雜草叢生，幾條樂團主唱造型的瀏海就像海帶搭在前額，與之相配的是自從Bucky搬出去，他再沒有認真整理過家裡，客廳亂得跟沼澤爛泥一樣，但這就是他的全部了。

「可惡……」他對空氣輕聲說道，手機從他鬆開的掌心滾到地上。

Natasha和Tony不能阻擋他，只要他願意，他是神盾局最好的特工──美國隊長，他有一百種合法和非法的方法找到Bucky新住家的地址，他知道Bucky在哪裡上班，他可以在史塔克大廈的地下停車場堵到他，或者買一盒灑滿糖霜的檸檬戚風蛋糕在Bucky家門口等Bucky。他的前夫就喜歡甜點，聽起來不錯，對吧？

他那讓人心痛的前夫。

Steve用力把手按在眼皮上，鹹味的液體爭先恐後湧出。

而他終於明白，他們到底不會見面。

 

 

(TBC)

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 字數持續爆表中，而作者不知道這是不是好事XDDDDD  
> 最近有些在追的盾冬文也有更新，覺得開心，每天來AO3都好希望有文可以看喔喔喔喔！


End file.
